Totally Super Natural School
by L-Parc
Summary: Some people in the world are different. Whether they're called Unique,Mutants, Freaks of Nature they carry the world on thier shoulder or live to make it burn in flames. Thier's only once completely neutrals chool in the world Totally Super Natural School
1. Chapter 1

Are you ready? I asked Are you Ready? I SAID ARE YOU READY?. If your not get out of here if you are welcome to Totallly Super Natural School. This is the application forms the number of people allowed in are 8 Guys and 8 Girls no exceptions for anybody. Make your character as creative as you want it to be as long as it doesn't become god like.

App Form

Name: (Full name)

Hero/Villain Name:

Gender:

Age: (Fifteen - eighteen)

Grade (Freshmen,Sophmore,Junior,Senior):

Birthday:

Background: (Place of Birth,Family members, living conditions, life in school, friends, etc.)

Personality:

Stereotype:

Affiliation: (Hero or Villain)

Power's (Up to Three no making God Like Character):

Weakness:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear: (Please include reasoning)

Sexuality:

What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship:

Quirks: (Hidden talents, Allergies, Secrets, or anything else unique about your character)

Physical Appearance: (Eye color, skin color, hair color, body type, etc)

Height:

Weight:

Costume (Include Weapons if Character has):

Everyday:

Formal:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Others:

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?:

Paired Up?

With Who?

Audition Tape (Optional):

Most Valuable Possession:

Anything Else?

That all so Read and Review and your character could be finding his way to Totally Super Natural School


	2. Cast List

This is the official list of people who are allowed into the story. If you did not make it I apoligise but thier was no room for your character. SOme of the Weight/Height things will be slightly changed as I don't believe it's physichally possibe without being amazing anorexic to be 6 ft and weighing 125. That is it hope you stay along for the ride and to answer a question Thier is No Elimination.

**Males**

Slade Cross

Derek Darkon the Thrid

David Sernar

Darrel Hodder

Asheel Din

Tomas Pane

Edgar Lupei

Stefen Morales

**Females**

Renee Felicity

Tanya Ryker

Sophi Minsiki

Shianne Morgan McKenzie

Alexandra Janneta Fordley

Aylen Gray

Ekho Noire

Lea Stevenson

**Teachers**

Greem Reepier - Paranormal Class

Jiei Shinan - Combat Class

Megumi Igaku - Health Class

Deebler White - Head Supervisor and Head Patrol Keeper

Christiana Cooper - Nature Class

Seth Roberts - Mental Conditioning Class

Leon Z. Wall - Supernatural History

**Head Masters**

Alexandra Normal - Co Head Master

Johnathen North - Co Head Master

Chris MaClean - Global Super Intendent

* * *

><p>That's preety much it the only character that I own in this whole thing is Johnathen North. The next chapter should be up anywhere from tommarow to next week.<p> 


	3. Alpha Contest

Seven People are all standing outside next to a road with an extravagent school behind them.

The first one to speak was a 6 ft 6 giant with blond hair he was amazing skinny and pale with his height not helping him in that department. He was wearing a black Long Sleeve T-Shirt s and Black Long Pants with grey sneakers. "Captain Cold when are they supposed to get here and where's Cley" said the French man in a light hearted tone towards another one.

This one was definitely quite diffrent then the first man he was much shorter nearly a foot less at 5 ft 8 he was to say the least literally a Snow Man modleled with the classic look. He had blue and white hair which is spiky sticking up. He's wearng a white and black coat on with black gloves on his hands and a yellow scarf. "How many times have I told you my name's Deebler White use it twat" replied Deebler.

"Once you stop calling me Twat" answered back Leon with a grin.

Finally one of the other teachers a girl this time wearing a tight white dress and having long black hair reaching her lower back. She was wearing high heels and with the added height was around 5 ft 8. She was slightly tanned as she spoke outloud "How long do you think it will last this time" asking outloud.

Jiei Shinan was the one to answer her. With a slightly oriental asian look messed up with having a bandana covering his eyes due to him being blind. He had wavy black hair covering the right eye which was already covered by a bandana. Jiei was more muscled up then the rest of his fellow teachers and at 6 ft 5 taller then most of them. He was wearing a training Kimono with the top being white and his pants blue. "40 minutes" was the quick reply.

"Forget that it'sss clearly going to be two minutesss" said Seth Roberts. Seth had purple slit like snake eyes with short brown hair. He was taller at 6 ft 3 and was well built. He was wearing a white dress shirt covered up by a purple Jacket and purple dress pants along with fancy black shoes. The man was caucasian and he had a revolver strapped onto his back. Jiei did what most would've considered an eyeless glare at him.

The next one Greem was scrawny, but very tall. She has a good chest, but nothing noticable. Her hips are long, and her waist is small. She has pale gray skin her eyes like Seth were also purple. She has gray hair which flows down freely. "Sorry Jiei, Seth has it right"

While noticibly most of the rest were slightly awkward to Greem, Seth was the only one who didn't seem to be slightly afraid of her and that was more then likely cause Seth was just as scary.

They waited for two minutes and like Seth said the two stopped arguing as a yellow bus flying through the air came to view.

"I can't believe Johnathen acctually made us be the welcome comitte for the new students" said Leon with a frown on his face.

"Take it as a complement the school is finally starting back up and it's allowing us to be the ones to be i introduced to the students it means were the best at what we do" said Megumi sounding rational.

"Actually it probably means he didn't want us to screw up inside the building and break anything" was the reply from Deebler who was like Leon not the happiest guy in the world right now.

They all watched as out of the small bus poured out nearly six hundred students the majority of them new with a couple scrambled seniors who had been thier before.

As all went to walk in the school Deebler pushed out his hand as to tell them to stop.

"Alright then before you go in to the main school building you must go to your dorm thier's a list on each side girls go left boys go right the people who are in your dorm are in your same class including the girls from the dorm with the same number.

"Whatever can we go in now I have stuff to do frosty" said some random tall kid with brown hair. Just as he finished frosty the kid found himself frozen in an ice block.

As Deebler went to speak the second youngest teacher cut him off being the 24 year old Leon. "Wait let me do this I made a list" says Leon quickly and excitedly as he pulls out a list from his pants that seem to stretch for miles.

"You will be suddenly frozen into a block of ice if you call Deebler White any of these fallowing names Sub Zero, Ice Man, Frosty, Snow Ball, Sheer Cold, Snow Prick, AsSnow, Captain Cold (6 minutes later), ... and Doctor Freezy" says Leon as you can see he's proud of himself.

"How long did that take you" replys Deebler sarcastically.

"Two hours and it was worth every second" exclaimed Leon.

"Ignore them" said Christina as she tried to save this meeting as she shoved Leon and Deebler away.

"Thisss is the only Neutral Super Power teaching school in the world we are here to help develop your powerssss that'sss it we don't care what you do with it" said Seth.

"As long as you do it of campus" added Deebler.

"Well then you may all go to your dorms the list are on the sides of the school here" said Jiei as he pointed at two stone pillars on the two edges of the school entrance. They had lists covering up the two pillars with names and numbers on it.

**Stefan's POV**

_"This is the dawn of a new day or something like that." _thought Stefan as he went into dorm 13. The first thing he saw was a brown long haired skinny tall male he was wearing a long sleeved white and blue soccer jersey with the name Ozil on the back along with along with very baggy white shorts and had a pendant with the Real Madrid Logo on it. _"Something tell's me he's a soccer fan"_

The other male in the room studied Stefan for a while before turning around to pack his things in a drawer. That's one the oddest thing about the boy was shown he a Sloth hanging on his neck lazily as the sloth waved at Stefan who waved back. "So my names Stefan Morales and you are" asked Stefan to the other one.

The other one stared at him for a couple seconds before turning around then speaking ".. Slade ... Cross" was the answer from Slade as he finisehd packing into the drawer and walked out bumping into another male. Slightly shorter then Slade but much more physichally imposing as Slade bounced backwards slightly.

Stefan would never admit it but when he looked at Darrel for the first time he thought he shit his pants. The other one had vibrant blood red eyes and was tall wearing a black flannel coat over a Pantera Band T-Shirt, Black Jeans, Black Boots, and a necklace with a razor on the end of it is quite intimidating.

Slade glared at the other one before he touched the floor as energy radiated from his hands. Out of nowhere from underneath the earth came a Grizzly Bear which quickly charged at Darrel who jumped out of the way at the last second. Slade then walked out the door as the Beat poofed out of existance.

Slade walked out the door as Darrel looked at him with an odd look. "What's his problem" asked Darrel to Stefan. Before Stefan could reply five other guys came into the room most of them talking loudly as they all went around packing thier clothes.

On the Girls Side of things it was similarily quiet. Some girls like Sophie and Renee were talking. ShiAnne eventually started talking while some of the other girls looked at them in distase the main causer of this was Lea who found them to be wimps to say the least.

"So what do you think of this so far" asked Lexi outloud to preety much everysingle person thier.

"It's not bad not great" was the first reply from ShiAnne.

"The Decore Sucks, The Teacher's arent that hot and no that's no a pun because ones a snow man" said Lea as she finished before writting something on a sticky note and put it on her shelf.

Sophie decided to go read it "Touch and Die" read Sophie outloud "You think she's saying the truth" asked Sophie.

"She has a gigantic sword with her I'm not going to be the one to find out" said Aylen smartly.

"How about you" asked Sophie to Ekho.

Ekho stared at her "... ... I'm leaving" Ekho then walked off leaving Sophie answerless.

They finished up and went to the front of the school as they were told to.

At the front of the school thier was a new teacher with the seven old ones. He was caucasian and well built he had curly black hair with white highlights. He's wearing an orange and black short sleeve jacket with matching jogging pants. He has silver gaunlets attached to his arms and whie socks with orange running shoes. Under those running shoes thier was ... toilet paper. He was arguing with most of his fellow teachers only Leon and Megumi seemed to not be berating him.

"How was I supposed to know that those were laxatives" asked Cley.

"The fact it said Laxatives on the lable should be an easy guess" replied Jiei.

"You can't even see" answered back Cley.

"It hasn't happned to me and I have no eye sight and the fact it happned to you should tell you something concerning your intelligence" responded Jiei.

Some of the students that were waiting for them to finish started yelling at them to get on with it.

"SHUT UP" yelled Deebler as all the students did.

Cley realising it grinned widely as he looked at all the students. "Every year in SNS we used to kick things off with the Dorm Alpha Male Tournament" said Cley before he lossed his grin. "They made us change it to simply Alpha after I added the female competition to be the Alpha Bitch competition"

"You're still wondering how that got you sued aren't you" asked Leon.

"This is Nature Bitch and you will respect" roared Cley as he pointed his finger to Leon who moved back. "As I was saying each dorm has an Alpha which is preety much the most powerful member of your dorm becomes the head which allows him certain priveleges"

"Along with cons like being blamed for everybody in your dorm doing something wrong that sort of thing" added Jiei.

"But you get your own room which you don't have to share with seven people" added again Megumi.

Cley shoved both of them back.

"So if you want to be Alpha of your particular dorm just sign up on this paper to my right and I will see you when it's your dorms turn" said Cley as he poked the paper right next to him set up on a table with red cloth over it.

Eleven people form Dorm 13 5 signed the paper these were. Each for different reasons some like Darrel and Tomas looked at it as a sort of training session, other like Lea or Ekho who enjoyed a good fight joined in, Slade truly wanted the position just so he wouldn't have to sleep with the rest, Derek though wanted the position for some less then heroic things

1. Darrel Hodder

2. Lea Stevenson

3. Slade Cross

4. Ekho Noire

5. Tomas Pane

6. Derek Darkon

Sixty Minutes Later.

Cley along with the rest of the teachers were in the Gymnasium as the competitors were outside.

"DORM 13 get in here" yelled out Cley.

All six of them slowly walked into the Gymnasium as Cley was barking out orders for the as he put it "Sorry Saps who got thier asses kicked" to get out so the next batch of people could go in.

"Alright then this is the Alpha Competition your shot at getting instand respect from the rest of this school if you win your an Alpha which means your considered an elite student if you lose well then back of the line thier buckoree" said Cley.

"Still going with that Texan stereotype" responded Darrel.

"I'll have you know I am not just a Texan" exclaimed Cley.

"Your not" asked Leon quizically.

"Of course not I am the lover master extrordanaire, the number one fighter in the world, the master of mojo, the king of kings, the dragon of dynamite, I am Cley Fields" finished Cley.

"How long have you been waiting to use that one" was the first reply from Lea.

"Just get over here" Cley then as they all went to get up to him got a bracelet stuck on thier wrist with glowed green. "If the wire get's tripped it means you lost it will administer a shit load of paralysing drugs into your body any mental response to attack the downed opponent will result in it happening to you" finished Cley as he told them of the bracelet.

"Now get in thier and give us a fight to the death" exclaimed Cley as all the competitors stared at him. "Just kidding I acctually mean don't bore the hell out of us like that lousy Dorm 12 start when I say Go"

All six got in thier as they all walked away from each other into different sides. They all started with intense glares as each had a similar look on thier face.

"GO" yelled out Cley as the rest of Dorm 13 along with most of the other dorms except the ones before cheered for the beginning.

All slowly closed in on the other as the ones with guns quickly took them out. These guns of course only had rubber shells but still to say the least it hurt like a *****. Lea took out her obisidian long sword as energy circled Slade's hand. Derek takes out his Katana Sword and so does Tomas with his own sword.

All six circle the other as Slade is slowly taking steps back but nobody notices. Lea decides to start the fight going to lunge through Ehko. Darrel starts shooting at Derek who manages to cut through most of the plastic bullets and dodge the other ones. Tomas joins in going after Darrel as he sends out an arching energy wave at Darrel who jumps over it but finds himself caught by a punch from Derek. It doesn't seem to faze him as Darrel shoots Derek in the temple twice and then goes for Tomas.

On the other side of things Ehko quickly finds herself overwhelmed by Lea's attack as she stays back as the blade cuts through the air. Ehko continously shoots but it doesn't seem to stop the Wildcat's relentless attack. Ehko takes off her blindfold revealing the Cybernetic eye as he shoots at Lea's leg hitting everytime. Lea slowly stops attacking as quickly subconciously as Ehko realises her gun no longer has any more pellets. Lea grins as she puts back her sword as Ehko stares at her.

"Hand to Hand fighting is much more exciting" was the only thing Lea said as she quiclkly went after Ehko as both Super Human's got into a fist fight.

On the otherside Derek and Tomas are still going after Darrel's whose taken it to taunting them.

"Have you ever heard the joke that two heads are better then one you better find a third cause it ain't working out for you" says Darrel.

"Ain't is not a word its isn't" said Derek as he goes after Darrel.

"What were you saying about three" asked Tomas as he looked at Slade who was still watching not getting into the fight.

"He's to much of a pussy to help you ... are you paying attention" asked Darrel as Tomas was still looking as Slade who was staring back.

Slade shrugged his shoulders as while Tomas was to busy looking away Darrel shot him three times in the ribs and when he realised he had no pellets knocked him with the pistol straight in the head as Tomas fell to the floor. Derek is from behind Darrel and brings out a taser as he starts tasing Darrel. Darrel simply shrugs it off and elbows Derek right in the jaw as Derek falls to the floor. Darrel then brings out his own Katana and holds it next to Derek's throat as the bracelet switches red and Derek is paralysed.

"I hope you die" was the only thing Derek could say inbetween the paralysing drug.

"Sorry that isn't happening" said Darrel before out of nowhere an Elefant Rams him from behind sending him flying into a wall next to the crowd.

Slade is watching with a smirk as the Elefant then grabs Tomas with it's trunk and starts slamming him against the floor as it seems that Tomas's bracelet goes red aswell. As Slade makes the elefant let go.

Slade has a sinister smirk on his face "What was it you called me" said Slade as he brought his hand in the air and a Giant Hawk came out of it. "My power allows me to summon even Super Natural versions of animals let's see how you match up" as the Elefant and Hawk attack Darrel.

On the otherside Lea was giving Ehko a complete thrashing. No matter what Ehko did it seemed that Lea would hit her with something that would make her lose her attention. Lea grabbed Ehko's arm and slammed her straight into a knee as Darrel found himself being flung to where Lea and Ehko were fighting by the elefant.

"Want to switch" asked Darrel.

"... Anythings Better then this psycho" replied Ehko as she took out a knife and went after Slade as his animals covered him as he summoned a Siberian Tiger aswell to create a triple threat of animals.

Darrel looked at Lea as he grabbed his Katana off his back once again as Lea grabbed her own obisidian blade as they both glared at each other.

"I'll give you one free shot" said Darrel with a cocky smirk.

Lea motioned to stab him but in mid air spun around and kicked Darrel straight in the nose breaking it.

"Huh not often you meet an idiot who actually gives you a free shot" replied Lea.

Darrel's nose healed instantly though as Lea let out a slight gasping nose.

"Really Healing Powers let's see if you can heal the wound I put in you with my sword" exclaimed Lea as she swung at Darrel who ducked under it. Darrel then delivered a straight jab to Lea's own nose breaking it aswell.

"Asshole" added Lea as she held her nose as she put back her sword.

"Well if your going to break mine I'll break yours" was the reply from Darrel.

"Then you wouldn't care If I healed mine like you did your own" as Lea grabbed Darrel by the arm and started abosorbing energy as her own nose healed and then she elbowed Darrel in the face.

Lea then started decking Darrel with a flurry of punches as Darrel kept up with her blocking and throws his own just to find his own being blocked aswell. Lea kicked Darrel in the ribs and went for a second kick but Darrel caught the leg and tripped her leg.

"Your good maybe even as good as I am but you don't have the experience" said Darrel as Lea throws her legs up onto Darrel's head and caught him in a head scissors sending him several feet away.

"You can't be to much older them me" responded Lea as she took out her sword as Darrel took out his own. "And obviouslly you don't have that match experience on the otherside if that's the size of your sword and I'm not talking about the one in your hands" replied Lea laughing as Darrel got slightly ticked off.

On the other side Ehko didn't have any better luck against Slade's animals while Slade himself didn't look much better then Ehko in terms of damege coughing blood out thanks to using so much of his energy to keep the beasts out. But at least he didn't have to deal with broken bones as Ehko was tossed around by the animals in a sadistic display. As the elefant went to go after Ehko she through a knife as it caught the animal in the eye.

Ehko then using point on precision threw a grappeling hook on the Elefant's neck as she started choking it out and Slade quickly disperersed it as Ehko fell into a lunge from the Tiger. Slade was coughing and holding his eye in pain as Ehko was being thrown around the stadium by her shirt with the Giant Hawk watching from above.

"... Animals ... are sadistic" was the only word Ehko got out as finally the Hawk lifted her up in the air. Darrel though always the hero not acctually more like running away from the bitch on his trail jumped on the hawk aswell. Lea watched in amusement as Slade brought back the Tiger to be close to him and keeping an eye out on Lea.

In the air Darrel jumped onto the Hawk's back as he took out his katana to kill it.

In the crowd the people were talking.

"Is he stupid he does realise he's going to fall somewhere near sixty feet" said Lexi.

"I'm sure he's just trying to intimidate it" answered Stefan.

He raised the sword up higher ready to plunge it into the Hawk's neck.

"Yeah that's just intimidating it that's no anywhere close to looking like murder" replied Lexi.

"He wouldn't actually hurt a Hawk right" said Edgar outloud bitting his finger nails.

"She just stabbed an Elefant in the eye with a knife the other guy has a freaking sword and is about to stab it in the neck what do you think is about to happen" adds Lexi.

"You know you are really negative person he's not doing anything" said Stefan.

He begins to plunge the sword into the Hawk's neck.

"Yea I'm just negative" says Lexi sarcastically but she was drowned out by Edgar.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled out Edgar as he watched the Hawk poof out of existance.

Suddenly Darrel and Ehko found themselves in free fall from sixty feet in the air all the way to the floor with a big smoke cloud.

Darrel quickly jumped to his feet. "Holy crap I killed her" said Darrel as his arm seemed to be oddly bent as it was healing.

Ehko got up with just the scars and cuts she got from the maulings from Lea and the animals. "No I'm not dead" said Ehko before she suddenly found herself stabbe from behind as a green sword came out her stomach as Darrel watched.

"That obsidian is going to be a bitch to take out you better hope that paralyser also numbs pain" said Lea as she shoved Ehko off her sword where parts of the Obsidian Glass were gone.

Darrel stared at Lea in an epic stare off only cut off by the agonizing cries from Slade as he held his neck in pain while the Tiger stayed infront of him ready for anything.

"He's going to need it to" pointed Darrel out.

"And your going to be the last one who'll need it" as Lea went after Darrel as both blades clashed and obsidian split around both of them as they shielded thier eyes from it.

Lea was quickly to continue her attack against Darrel who was quick to respond. With his own as the two had an epic clash of sword as two the naked eye neither could gain an advantage. Most students didn't notice it either but all the teachers except the obviously blind one saw it. Every single cut from Lea's obsidian was slowly cutting through the steel of Darrel's own blade.

Slowly but surely thier observation was proben correct as Lea's sword cleaved half way through Darrel's. Darrel looked in shock as Lea quickly stabbed him in the arm as Darrel gasped in pain. Lea fallowed letting go of the sword and punching him in the face repeatedly as she continues going shot after shot. Lea breaks his nose again but it seems like it isn't healing as Darrel finally shoves Lea off of him and crouches onto his knees.

"What the hell why isn't it healing itself" said Darrel as he noticed his nose was still bleeding as he took out the sword. The slit didn't heal either as Darrel found himself stupefied.

Lea explained in between chuckles "The obsidian is still in your skin until you take it out it's just going to continue cutting in the flesh thus you healing power is stuck working on that" said Lea. As she grabbed Darrel by the hair and raised him to his feet. Darrel sucker punched her though with a jab to the throat. As Lea was busy choking Darrel grabbed the other side of his sword and stabbed her in the knee as Lea fell.

Darrel got slowly to his feet as a Tiger went after him but Darrel grabbed the other side of his sword and plunged it deep into the Tiger's brain as it poofed away and we got another scream from Edgar. Darrel pushes himself to his feet as he is losing blood rapidly as he is not at one hundred percent. Neither though is Slade who is grabbing his forhead in pain even though other then that he showed no other outward sign of pain.

Slade went for a big right hook on Darrel who easily caught the arm before it could reach him.

"That is just pathetic are you serious that's the best you can do" said Darrel inbetween laughs. "I mean for a good few seconds I thought I was fucked but wow that slow and that weak you got to get out more"

"Shut up" said Slade as he went with his other fist but like his first one was easily caught before it could reach.

"What about your summons aren't they going to help you" added Darrel.

"Don't have the energy" was Slade's reply as he tried to push Darrel off but simply couldn't.

"Well I guess I'm the Alp-" Darrel was cut off but Snorri out of nowhere jumping up and grabbing Darrel by the face as he's clawing him. Darrel yells in pain as he throws the Albino sloth off of him as he holds his cut face.

"Fucker, Whote, Slut, Bitch, Dick, Asshole" as Darrel is just listing off curses as he's holding his face. Darrel get's up and goes after Slade but out of nowhere Lea jumps on him from behind and tries to choke him out with a Rear Naked Choke along with taking Darrel's energy as the bracelet is tripped.

Darrel is struggling to get out as Lea refuses to let go and finally Darrel goes unconcious from something that not even his healing factor could save him from a mix of blood loss, Energy Loss, and air loss.

Lea stares at Slade as the two have a slightly anticlimatic stare off ending.

"I forfeit" was Slade's only reply as he grabbed Snorri and started to walk out.

"... Wait what" asked Cley.

"... I Forfeit" once again said Slade as he left the arena as we got a couple meds taking out Darrel who waves the peace sign to the rest of the school as the rest all slowly getting out.

Lea just looked oddly at him walking away before saying something even less like. "That Sloth is so cute" said Lea as Cley is looking for what to say.

"Winner and Alpha of Dorm 13 Lea Stevenson" said Cley as he grabs a paper.

"As such you are now allowed to use the Alpha Room of Dorm 13 you will be requested to be in the Alpha Council preety much Student Goverment. You are to take care of the students in your dorm blah blah blah, you have the right to the Bounty List and Jobs List, and that's preety much it" said Cley as he finished reading off the list.

"Now get out DORM 14 get in here" yelled out Cley as the fighters of Dorm 13 ran off.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter one did my very first fight scene don't expect more in the near future as I'll be working more on personlity and relationships. If you have ideas for your character just PM this includes Storyline you think would be good for you character, who to pair him up with, or added information. I hope you have just enjoyed your visit to the L-Parc (Everybody needs a catch phrase)<p> 


	4. Drow or Crowgan

All the Teachers were in a room with three other people. Two male one female. The first one was solidly built like a body builder at an impressive 6 ft 9 not many people would like to fight with him. He had palish white spin and short blond hair. Armed with a gigantic club on his back and wearing a blue T-Shirt and Jean's the man looked TOUGH.

"So Jonathan sssir ... why did you want usss to be here" asked Seth in his snake like slither.

Next to him was a much shorter woman at 5 ft 6 in height. Very curvy and with a noticeable chest which Leon refused to stop staring at unless he was staring at Megumi's instead. Wearing a black long sleeve mid riff shirt a red mini skirt she definitely didn't give you the opinion of being a head master.

"That's not for us to tell you it's for Chris" said Alexandra seemingly happy unlike the giant right next to her.

"So then Chris it's been a while since I last say you are you going to tell us what's going on" asked Jiei.

"Yeah boss' what hapennin' round these parts that you need to call on us" asked Cley in a Texan drawl.

Chris had the same look from the Original TDI Series.

"Well if you didn't know" asked Chris with a grin.

"What don't we know" asked Leon dumb founded.

"It's seems to me that you need to pay more attention to your own subject of ancient history as I was saying Earth you know the rumor of 2012 the Anti Christ, monsters, Armageddon" asked Chris.

"That's real" gasped Deebler as only a snowman can.

"Of course it is I saw a youtuve video on it" said Megumi.

"First of all it's youtube second of all that's all bullshit the reality is much worse" said Chris. "The earth has a treaty with the Demon's Planet Kirzan a treat which saps away our economy on earth it includes every two centuries to give 500,000,000 humans as slaves, to give all firearms and technology to them, and we have to give them food when their on Earth, finally anybody who they decide is strong enough on our planet is instantly enlisted into their army or laboratories as specimens" finished Chris.

"That's ... horrible" was what Megumi said.

"That was actually the good news ... the bad news is they're not going to continue the treaty and are going to invade us instead" said Chris as they all stared at him.

"So what can we do" asked Cley.

"I recently found a prophecy which I translated into modern words in the year 2012 the planet Earth will be invaded the Earth will fight back in a losing battle to the Demonic Lord only the power of sixteen students can change the tide of power but the group will be filled with conflicting ideas though they are the only hope for planet earth" finished Chris.

"As such since your the only neutral Super Natural School this prophecy as well with each dorm having 16 the chosen ones are in this school" said Chris. "I heard you guys had the Alpha Competition I want you to tell me who the top five dorms are"

"The top five were Dorm'sss 1,7, 13, 22, and the last dorm 40" said Seth with a complacent look as he didn't even think before saying it.

"I want these to be the five dorms you train the hardest make competition between all fifteen and by four months I want to know whose the best of all them" said Chris as he walks off seconds after he leaves Johnathon speaks up.

"What an arrogant piece of crap" barked Johnathon seemingly not caring if Chris heard it.

In Dorm 13 Male Side of things Derek was just about ready to fall asleep when his briefcase that was right next to his bed started vibrating.

"Shut that crap off" said a fully healed Darrel.

"I'm going to the bathroom" replied Derek as he left with the briefcase as Darrel couldn't care any less as he fell back to sleep ten seconds later.

Derek left the entire Dorm area as he saw Deebler and the rest of the patrol guards. He hid behind the Dorm as he flipped open his briefcase and a hologram burst out. The hologram was of a tall and thin old man. He was wearing a lab coat, goggles, and gloves. He had a pencil mustache and was balding at the top as wrinkles showed.

"Professor Regulus why did you call me" asked Derek.

"I want to show you this video I took from the surveillance camera you put in the Head Masters' Office" said Regulus as he disappeared and the video of Chris and the prophecy was shown. Regulus showed back up as the hologram faded away.

"What do you want me to do enslave the demons" asked Derek.

Regulus's eyes flew open as stared at Derek "These Demon's are at a God's level strength that's a trained Demon thief Demon Lords are stronger then most people of Divine Nature said Regulus. "I will deal with the prophecy later I have much more important plans first of all you need to gain more power in this school" Regulus added on to it "after your pitiful performance first one out Derek, I expected better" taunted Regulus.

"I was over confident I didn't show my full strength and I paid for it It won't happen again losses were minimal so it doesn't truly matter" replied Derek.

"It still leads to the fact popular opinion on you is not high so I have a plan to make sure we both succeed in the near future" said Regulus as he had a look of pure enjoyment over his plan.

"Fine then explain it and make it quick the patrol guards think they heard something" said Derek as he heard a flash and looked up to see somebody jumping over trees. He was wearing a black hoodie and tight black pants reaching below his knee he was moving fast and the only reason Derek saw him was cause of his increased speed. Derek made it out that it was most like Slade from the height and the fact the branches weren't breaking from the weight.

"He is a part of the plan he made it to the final two and never truly lost popular opinion on him is high befriend him it should be easy very low self confidence from the reports I've gathered" said Regulus. "Second of all get Ehko she's taken some kind of mutation surgery I would like to know what same thing for her except she will be harder to befriend"

"Finally Lea Stevenson she will be the forth and final member most likely the most powerful you'll need her as part of your group,clique, posse whatever the young people are calling it nowadays" said Regulus.

"It will be called the ... Ultimate Sinister Corporation" said Derek clearly admiring his name for it.

"Anyways back to the main point remember recruit Lea she is the most powerful and the most needed" added Regulus as Derek went to close the briefcase before stopping. "What is something wrong" asked Regulus.

"What do you mean she's the most powerful of the group I think you're forgetting about somebody"

"From what I've seen she holds a cursed blade as long as she holds onto that she's more powerful then you ... don't steel it Cursed Blade's are know to have side effects if not used by it's master or mistress" finished Regulus as the hologram ended.

"Stronger then me *laughs* that better be a joke" muttered Derek as he closed the briefcase.

"STOP RIGHT THIER!" yelled out Deebler as he put the flashlight on Derek. "What are you doing outside"

Derek quickly put on his most innocent look "I saw Slade trying to leave the dorm so I left to go find him and return him over here he left to quickly though so I did not find him"

"Alright then go back to sleep we'll go looking for him" said Deebler as he left with the rest of the patrol guards as Derek went to the dorm and processed what had happened seconds before.

(10 Hours Later)

An alarm started ringing in the girls dorm as all of them quickly woke up as they all checked the clock on the wall.

"It's says six what the hell school doesn't start till eight" said Lexi.

"Maybe the clock's wrong" responded Sophie.

"... Either way ... change and go to school" dead panned Ekho as she started changing.

"She has a point maybe they know what's going on" said ShiAnne.

"Or it could be a rapist who put the alarm in the room then plans to get us all when we walk out" added to the conversation Tanya.

"Or it could be they had it placed here since before we came in and school starts at six which honestly sounds more like" replied Renee.

"Look either way we're not going to accomplish anything by staying here so let's go" said Aylen as the clones finished dressing her up for her.

"Oh that's not lazy at all ... clones do my work for me in most countries that's known as slavery" said Lexi spiteful as she walked off.

Lea was the first person they saw right outside the school she was clearly not happy with being woken up at six as the boys from Dorm 13 piled in. Along with some other dorms somewhere near 80 students.

Johnathon and Alexandra were in a podium on the front steps of the school along with the main teachers behind them.

"You are probably wondering why you were woken up two hours early" said Johnathon.

"No shit" responded Darrel along with a allot of others.

"One more curse word out of you and you get a detention" Johnathon yelled out pointing at Darrel.

Alexandra took over from the podium "Dorms 1,7,13,22, and 40 have been selected in the brand new best of the dorms competition" said Alexandra as this time as the sarcastic comments stopped. "As such your classes will begin earlier and end later I would like to call up all the alpha's of each dorm to sign these papers"

From Dorm 1 stood up a slate haired male having red wings on his back. He was 5 ft 11 and was athletically built. He was wearing a short sleeve black and red shirt with slits cut in the back and then long baggy jeans. He had one of his ear's pierced and was a half demon. "I Zero Moore sign this contract on behalf of Dorm 1" said Zero as he read what Alexandra asked him to and signed.

The next was another guy much taller then the first at nearly 6 and a half feet. He had a big beer belly and was wearing a grey shirt saying Amazing One and baggy silk pants. The blond then signed the contract "I "The Amazing One" Albert Hill sign this contract on behalf of "The Amazing" Dorm 7" said the fat one.

Lea was the next one up as the red head went up their signed then paper and refused to say anything after that as she glared at practically everybody especially the head master.

From Dorm 22 came in another male he was shorter then the first two at a short 5 ft 6. He was wearing baggy and shiny red pants with many logos on them as well a red muscle shirt. He had short black black hair and a smile of pearly whites as he signed the contract. "I Orneal Phillip sign this contract on behalf of dorm 22" said Orneal as he took his spot next to Lea.

The fifth and final member from Dorm 40 came out. He was a purescent white trench coat and was around 6 ft 2. The trench coat covered a white button up shirt and black dress pants. He had light mint green hair and seemed to be well insane. "Lorenzo Del Rey signs this contract for those in Dorm 40" finished Lorenzo with a conniving half smile half smirk.

"Thank you for signing please students come up to receive your schedules you will for the first week be just one class this includes weekends" said Alexandra.

"What that's no fair" said somebody from Dorm 7.

"But you guys leave school at 2:30 instead of the normal six for everybody else" said Alexandra.

The students forget they also came to class two hours before the others and nobody objected.

"Alright then get to your classes on the double if your not their by fifteen minutes you get a detention" roared Johnathon as everybody tried to run into the building when.

"STOP" said Deebler as he extended his hand. "Last night their was a series of attacks on students wandering out late they were beaten badly in most cases" said Deebler as people saw him. "If it was my choice I wouldn't do anything about it as they deserved it for being outside late sadly Johnathon has a problem with it" Deebler sighed as his breath was visible in the air. "So if you did it go to my office and you'll get of with a slight warning if you don't I'll find you and then I promise you'll have detention for months"

Deebler then moved out of the way as the students ran into their classrooms.

All of Dorm 13 stopped right outside of Paranormal Studies.

Darrel opened the door and sat down as did the rest as Greem stood back to them writing on the board. "Welcome to Paranormal Studies 101" said Greem as she turned around and the students gasped at her face. "Yes I still got it" said Green as she did a celebratory fist pump.

The students stare in awkward silence as Darrel decided to add onto that by turning around to talk to Ehko.

"Hey Ehko want to thank me for saving your life" said Darrel.

"... you made me fall six stories ..." was Ehko's reply.

"OHH" said Stefan as Darrel shoved him out of the way.

"It's the thought that matters right" said Darrel trying to salavage the conversation.

" ... thank ... you" finished Ehko as she turned around and ignored Darrel.

"Alright then I have a Pop Survival Test who here knows anything about summoning creatures" said Greem in joy.

Slade was the only one who raised his hand.

"You don't count alright then how bout I teach you how to summon a crow" before anybody could respond she continued "You would love to alright Stefan be a dear get me that book over there the one which says Summoning Weaker" as she smiled at Stefan who went to go get it.

Stefan walked over to the books but not before asking "How do you know my name" as he grabbed the book and gave it to Greem.

"I know everything" said Greem as she flipped the pages to the red book "Crow isn't here huh look at this a Drow Bird must be a mutated crow so that will work"

Greem then chanted a couple phrases as a portal opened. Out of it came an over sixty foot creature with giang red wings at the size of 40 feet each and claws for hands. It had a tail with a axe handle on the end and it's head while red was stiff like a rock. Ending it was a yellow beak as the students gasped in shock and tried to run away as the monster broke through the walls and ceilings.

"this is the wrong book" stuttered Greem as the monster roared and with a swipe of it's claws it slammed her into the only remaining wall breaking it down aswell. The monster then roared as an orb of green flames came out of it and shot out at Greem as the students watched in shock.

"GRAAHHHHHH" roared the monster as it winged started going and it flew into the air as the students watched in fear.

"Is it ... over?" asked Stefan.

"Stefan your an idiot" shrieked Lexi as she lifted up the book as she showed the rest of them the title. Advanced Summonings on it was also a caution logo.

"What I'm sure I got the right one" said Stefan in shock.

Suddenly Jonathon barged in through the hole where they used to be a door. Megumi fallowed him as he stared in shock.

"What happened here" asked Jonathon as he looked around to see if the students were alright.

"The idiot gave Greem the wrong book, Greem summoned monster and Monster killed Greem" quick answered Lexi as she pointed at Stefan.

"What she can't be dead" Stefan looked around for her with his eyes gaping wide.

Jonathon was behind him in grief as it looked like he had a tear in his eyes. "She was a good teacher and will be sorely missed but they are bigger problems then her right now" said Jonathon as Megumi scooped up the ashes while crying her eyes out. "Since you were the class when this happened you will all have to work togeather to stop the ..." asked Jonathon for the name.

"Drow" responded Asheel "Drow sounds dumb though couldn't they just have called it a Crowgan cause you know it sort of looks like a Dragon and it's a mutated crow" Everybody looked at him in puzzlement. "What just saying"

"Fine then anyways you will have to work as a unit to stop the Crowgan as we have no resources we can expend on this mission get suited up and go to my office when your all ready" said Jonathon as Megumi handed his the jar with Greem's ashes. "If you do not do as told you will be expelled from this school" Jonathon left with the ashes.

"But that thing killed a teacher how do we stand a chance" yelled at Rennee but Jonathon either didn't hear her or ignored her.

"That things one hell of a monster" Darrel whistling while saying it.

"Doesn't change the fact it's a monster that's going to kill us all" snorted Lea as she had her hand on her sword still staring at the sky.

"For the love of a god that neither lives nor breathes get that obsidian crap off your sword it hurts like a bitch" as Darrel showed what used to be a scar. "Even that murdering monster deserves less pain then that"

"It was only scared it was reacting to what it thought was a threat over it" said Edgar.

"It won't change the fact it's going to kill you" replied Darrel.

Edgar looked at him for a good couple seconds "You say that while having a sword on your back your opinion means nothing"

"I have to do this" said Stefan with tears in his eyes over his part in the murder of another human being. Stefan left fallowed by most of the others some with less intention's to do what they were told then others.

As Slade went to leave Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room. Slade quickly ripped his hand out of Derek's grip and got into a defensive position as he summoned a wolf.

"Calm down" said Derek as he raised his hands up over his head. "I'm here to tell you I know it was you who attacked the other students" Slade looked at him in slight fear as he tried to speak. Derek cut him off before he could "but I think we can be friends so don't worry I won't say anything"

"It wasn't me I swear" said Slade.

"I'm just saying you were outside when it happened it looks awfully convincing that it was you" said Derek "So let's go _friend_" Slade looked at him before they both left the demolished class room to go pack.

* * *

><p>This chapter would have come out sooner if it wasn't for the fact that I changed gears and after writing what would have been chapter two I turned that another chapter later on and this here to be more of a slight background to that chapter. I believe it's much smarter and had more story telling for when that chapter comes out.<p>

_I hope you enjoyed your visit to the L-Parc._


	5. The Island's on fire

Sixteen Students were in the Head Masters office along with Seth Roberts both Head Masters were there.

"Alright then we've located the Drow it-" said Jonathon before being cutoff.

"I thought we agreed on Crowgan" whined Asheel.

Jonathon glares at Asheel "The Crowgan moved to a deserted island normally this is good news sadly this deserted island is also known as the Island Tower" says Jonathon as he pointed at a hologram. Under the island was a tower of rocks under water in a cone like shape. "The rock's spread down to over fifty thousand feet below water"

"What's the problem" asked Stefan.

"The problem is if the Drowgan causes the tower to break down fifty thousand feet down times twenty feet wide of water will go pouring in more likely causing a whirl pool or other natural disasters" said Johnathon. "And we can't let that happen so we need you to defeat the Drow bef-" Johnathon was cut off.

"CROWGAN" yelled Asheel.

"Defeat the Crowgan each of you get one of these teleporters the second you believe your critically injured press it you'll be transported here instantly" said Jonathon. "Now Seth will go along with you while I and Alexandra substitute for Him and the late Greem Reepier" as they both left the office as quickly as the Crowgan killed Greem.

They all stare at Seth who just looks at them bored.

"Just one question how do we got to that island I sort of don't have wings" said Darrel as he flapped his hands around.

"My power is teleportation all of you hold on to me if you don't I will go back and get you myself" responded Seth as everybody grabbed onto something as in a flash of light all the humans in that room vanished.

They all appeared in a jungle like land scape where the Crowgan was roaring like crazy and burning down trees.

"You still think he's a pacifist by nature" remarked Darrel to Edgar.

"It's probably a rage from being summoned if we kill it most likely it will just return to where it once lived so I will do what's right" said Edgar as he took out his Death Scythe out of his black cloak which he had put on ready to fight.

The Crowgan looked at them and most ran off in different directions. The only ones who stayed were Lea, Darrel, and Stefan. Seth watched them all from on top of a tree with a crossbow mounted on his back.

The Crowgan launched itself at Darrel who jumped out of the way from a clawed hand. Stefan then flew up and went to punch the Crowgan straight in the face with his increased strength. The Crowgan's moved backwards but Stefan looked at his hand in shock. He was bleeding from the roughness of the Crowgan's skin.

Crowgan took the advantage at Stefan's distracted and slammed his tails straight into Stefan's ribs as he went flying fifty feet away or so as a small smoke cloud erupted from their. Lea came in next as she sliced into it's leg making a small cut into the huge beat who promptly went to kick her. Lea back flipped over the foot and slice into the leg and held on for dear life.

Darrel came out next going straight at it as he started going up a tree. He never made it to the top after the Drow slammed his paw into the tree knocking it down. As the Drow once again made an orb of fire out of nowhere Twenty Aylens came out of a tree and jumped onto the Drow. The Crowgan started going into a rampage destroying all them as they poofed away in white smoke. The Crowgan the shot out the Orb of Fire at a random boulder. Behind it was Aylen who was blasted over ten feet away as Tomas caught her.

"Thank you" said Aylen while blushing.

"Lovebirds pay attention" yelled out Darrel as the Crowgan went for a second shot.

Tomas shot out a wave of demonic energy through his sword as it collided with the Orb. The Orb goes through the wave but dies out in the air before it can reach them. Tomas shoots out a second wave as the Crowgan as it hits the Crowgan in the stomach. The Crowgan glares as he makes a third shot even bigger then the first two. Darrel quickly hides behind a rock as Tomas goes to shoot out a second wave of Demonic Energy. This one is just broken through as it goes for Tomas and Aylen a lighting bolt nullifies it.

"Get a move on" yelled Lexi "I'm not going to save you again now move"

They both ran out of the way as the Crowgan flew up into the air. Lea started climbing up using her sword as a pick axe as the Crowgan didn't seem to notice. Out of nowhere Stefan dives into him from above slamming his boot onto the Crowgan's nose. The Crowgan grabbed Stefan into a hand and started crushing him. Edgar threw out a boulder of rock at the Crowgan hailing it in in the chest as it drops Stefan who flies away.

Ekho starts shooting at the Drow repeatedly as they repel off the tough skin of the Crowgan. The Crowgan goes up higher in the air as it disappears.

"Is it running away" asked Sophie.

"Why it didn't seem to be that hurt" replied Slade with his own question.

"Get ready charge up your energy and hit it when it comes back" said Ekho.

"It's coming back?" asked Darrel.

"Yes I'm seeing it ... it's spinning in the air like a top slowly coming down ... it seems to be on fire" marveled Eko while speaking.

"Then let's right fire with fire" responded Tanya as she brought one arm up and on top an orb of fire was growing on it.

"Right on" added Asheel as he made his own as Ekho continued staring into the sky with the Cyborg eye.

"How about a little Wind to add on to that" muttered Stefan as he made a small tornado in his palm.

"I'm going to shock that monster till it's paralysed" added Lexi as lightning coursed through her.

Edgar said nothing as the earth itself was lifted up forming a giant ball in the air. Tomas didn't say anything either as his sword seemed to radiate demonic energy.

"It's coming in three ... two" said Ekho as the Crowgan appeared in the sky as all the heroes who charged something let it out onto the flaming Crowgan as a while flash exploded in the air.

Second went by as the glowing light stayed in the air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did we win" asked Stefan.

"We're not dead so I guess we did" said Tanya as the light started leaving.

They all stared up into the face of the Crowgan which was held back by a force field from Seth.

"Move now" yelled Seth as the force field looked to be cracking. None of the students did "Move not or you're going to die"

That got the 12Teen's down thier to jump out of the way as Derek looked on with a pair of binoculars.

"It looks like I'm going to have to use my handy little toy" said Derek to Slade who was still staring at the Crowgan. Derek took out from his suit pockets a bunch of C-4 Explosives.

"What's that" asked Slade.

"C-4 very powerful explosive" said Derek as he grabbed the handle to explode it and handed it to Slade. "It's like my mother used to say if you got a problem blow it up with a lot of explosives of course I'm paraphrasing but it's the same messege"

Slade looked at Derek as Derek stared at the Crowgan trying to break through the force field.

"I'll get it now while it's to busy with the force field" said Derek thinking his fool proof plot.

Slade put his hand in front of Derek's face to tell him to stop as a bird landed on his shoulder.

"It says to look up" translated Slade to Derek as they both did.

Seth teleported out of the way as the beast crashed into the floor face first. The Crowgan got right back up as it screamed as there was a second yell.

Up from the sky was Lea with her sword poised as she was going straight down. The Crowgan turned around to late as her sword pierced straight through it's back and literally the sword went inside along with Lea's hands. Lea grabbed back her sword and jumped off the Drow. Lea ran off into a forest as the Drow screamed in rage as it started tearing up everything.

Lea ran up to hide with Derek, Slade, and David in a tree as the Crowgan was mad as hell. On the other side Seth had put everybody which had been protect by the Force field in a wall.

"What the hell's going on" screamed Darrel as he tried to break out. He eventually started tackling it but nothing happened.

Seth looked at them with pity "You would all have died or been seriously injured if not for me you have failed your test" said Seth as he looked on at the Crowgan and it destroys everything on the island looking for Lea.

"Are you still sure the C-4 will work" said Slade as he watched the Crowgan.

"Of course it will" responded Derek "I designed it and my ideas are all full proof"

"Fine then but tell me this how are you going to get close enough to it without dying" replied Lea.

"I'm Derek I never fail just remember that"

"That helped you a lot in the Alpha tournament didn't it midget"

"What did you just call me"

"A midget your shorter then me"

"Your wearing boots"

"Your still a midget"

"How about we get back to business" said David as he pointed at the Crowgan still attacking relentlessly. "Here's the plan I'll blind him while Lea gets his attention. Slade summon a creature to keep it busy while you Derek apply the C-4 Explosives"

"You know that's not a bad plan" said Lea as she looked at the Crowgan. "Let's do it" as she jumped onto the top of the tree and ran at the Drow.

David got ready using his Clairvoyance to see the creature. Slade's hand was enraptured by energy as he summoned a Woolly Mammoth which was over thirty feet. Only have the height of the Drow but it was good enough for a distraction as Slade dropped to one knee.

Derek then got ready for the attack from behind.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" shrieked Lea to get the Drow's attention who's eyes quickly turned into a crimson red as it screeched it's own war cry.

The Drow then took to be a machine gun in shooting it's fire orbs. Lea started running as the forest was a ravaged waste land at this point. Lea kept on running finally going behind David. As the monster went after Lea a flash of light later the Crowgan couldn't see. This just served to make the Crowgan angrier as it turned into a flame thrower looking to find Lea and David.

Slade pointed at the Mammoth to attack as it rammed into the Crowgan's leg pushing it backwards. The Crowgan with a swipe of it's hands had latched onto the Mammoth and then raised it close to it's mouth. Slade tried to send back the Mammoth but it was to late as the Crowgan blasted a fire orb straight at the Mammoth as it perished.

Slade yelled in pain as he felt his body going on fire as Derek finished planting the C-4 and jumped off. Slade was to busy being in pain to realise he had to activate the C-4. Slade finally using all his will power hit the detonator while in pain as the C-4 exploded surrounding the Crowgan. As the foursome stared at the dying monster.

The Drow fell onto one knee but that was the extent as it stayed up glaring at them.

"That's impossible that amount of C-4 could blow up a Marine Plane Carrier" uttered Derek in shock as the Drowgan went for another last Fire orb. They all stared in horror as the Orb grew to giant length it was over 20 feet wide and tall as they stared in shock.

"Well then if I have to say one last thing is you people weren't that bad add the fact the plan was bad ass" said Slade with an odd smile.

"I know this seems like an odd thing to say but why aren't we running" asked the blind one.

"We're not going to be able to outrun that thing" said Derek.

As it seemed like the Drowgan would end it they all heard a ringing.

*RING*

*RING*

*RING*

"Okay I'm hearing ringing is that just me" asked Lea as she looked around for the source.

"No, I'm hearing it too ... what the hell's going on" replied Derek asking his own to no one in particular.

A portal opened up and out came ... Greem.

"Congratulations you have passed the test" exclaimed Greem.

"What test" asked Slade as everybody else from Dorm 13 was teleported to where they were at.

Stefan was the first to react "So wait I didn't kill you" asked Stefan.

"Of course not me dying to Jim get new material" said Greem with a sarcastic laugh. "Jim wouldn't try to kill me right Jim"

The Drowgan dissipated it's own fire ball as it moved down for Greem to pet it.

"You named him Jim why" asked Darrel.

"He looks like a Jim" replied Greem.

"True"

"Anyways remember I told you that you had a pop test well this was it all of you except four failed" said Greem. "Well it's time to get back to class we still have an hour left"

Seth looked at her "Greem ... Jonathon wanted for me to send you over the bill so here it isss" stated Seth as he gave a paper to Greem. "Summoning a Drow inside a room really" as Seth teleported everybody back to the school.

As they appeared right outside the school with a strange look on her face.

"Alright then since we don't have a class room don't bother coming to class tomarrow you have free time I guess" said Greem as she looked at the sky. "I hope Jonathon doesn't fire me ... see ya" as she dissapears. She reappears seconds later "Going look around the Campus Mini Mall" as she dissapears again for good.

Everybody from Dorm 13 just stands there for a while before they each got into small sub groups and seek something to do.

(Six Hours Later in the Night)

A male Student from Dorm 18 was walking around when from behind he was attacked from behind by a taller figure. The taller figure falows grabbong him by the hair and throwing him into some near by trashcan. Fallowed by the attacker grabbing a trash can and smashing the students from behind.

The attacker grabs the Student from Dorm 18 by the throat.

"Stop taunting me" whispered the attacker to the male. The attacker is covered by a hood as he continues staring at the students. As the Students look back and forth "STOP TAUNTING ME" shrieked the attacker as he slammed the kid's face into a wall breaking his nose.

The attacker held out a Lead Pipe from out of nowhere and was choking the students as flashlights started shoning light on the scene. The attacker ran off as Deebler tried to stop him. The attacker threw back a smoke ball grenade as the smoke blew away they couldn't find anybody.

The other patrol guards start checking on the Student.

"What was that" said one of the guards.

"It's the attacker from yesterday" said Deebler as he watched the Patrol Guards pick up the student. "Give him to Megumi and let's go find this attacker"

* * *

><p>And that ends the Drow Chapters and move in to the mystery attacker saga.<p>

_I hope you enjoyed your trip to the L-Parc_


	6. Leon's Web of Shadows

Deebler is sitting with his hands crossed behind his back. As Leon is staring back at him with a cigarette in his mouth as they stare off. They are in a wooded cabin with just the chair and then a bed room in the back.

"Snow Man I've told you enough times your not getting my help with this" said Leon as he stares back.

"Twat you have the ability to see everything in the past yet you won't help me find down this kid" replied Deebler.

"This is a neutral school it's against rules to use speculation to find him out" coolly replied Leon as he puffed out his cigarette against the table.

"You've never given a damn for the rules before why now" yelled Deebler.

"The kid reminds me of how I used to be those thoughts hanging over your head is a horrible thing" Leon smashed the cigarette thinking about memories. "You know the things I did about it that's what happening to the student now"

"Give me a clue atleast" asked Deebler.

"He's not what he seems to be inherently an outcast but is not in the right place" said Leon. "He's in good company that company though will be inclined to keep him down these attacks"

Leon grabbed two dart from inside his pants and threw into a wall. "In the time we were talking two other kids were attacked" finished Leon as he walked off.

Deebler glared as he suddenly smirked. "If you don't want to help I'll make you point him out one dorm at a time" said Deebler. He grabbed a telephone off the wall. He dialed in Johnathon's number as he waited for the call.

"Deebler what's going on it's still four" asked Johnathon? "Wait did you find the attacker?"

"No I didn't but I was just thinking since Dorm 13 beat Greem's challenge and they won't take class I think it would be smart to have them continue on to Leon's challenge" said Deebler.

"That's true good idea Deebler it shall be implemented in the morning" replied Johnathon. "Also find the attacker I'm starting to hear complaints and Chris is still snooping around for any reason to have me fired"

"Yes sir the day light is soon to be arriving all his attacks have been at night so I believe he won't attack any longer" as Deebler turned off the phone.

A Patrol Guardsman in Orange Vest and blue pants goes into the room. He had short brown hair and was slightly taller then Deebler.

"You asked me to find the names and dorms of the victims" said the patrol guard.

"Eric get to the names" snapped Deebler.

"They were Sebastian Lawrence from Dorm 16 he was attacked from behind" said Eric.

"Sebastian is a tough one up the security level to four" said Deebler.

"He also attacked Richard Jones and Chris Thorn of Dorm 4 this attack was from upfront"

"Those two aren't strong at all Eric get a team I want you to find the culprit if he's to strong come back to me and regroup".

(Three Hours Later)

"All of you get up and dressed" said Leon into a megaphone. Leon was wearing a Fishnet Shirt, white trenchcoat, black and blue spandex long pants, and boots. Leon then talking to himself "The rest of the teachers always said Chris was a bad guy but he lent me this awesome Mega Phone"

It took twenty minutes of Leon taunting them with his Megaphone for the entire class to come down. Most of them dressed casually as Leon gave them a thumbs up.

"Alright then wimps thank's to Greem breaking down my class room aswell I am your next challenge" said Leon. "I had nothing planned so thier's nothing better then one vs. sixteen combat" Leon then gave them each a card.

"You better arive in twenty minutes to the battle stadium go to the maitence elevator and put that in the slot" said Leon. "Also if you fail my challenge you will be expelled from this school good bye" said Leon with an arrogant smirk as he goes over to the building.

"What a dick" muttered Lea under her mouth.

"Well then I better pack up some extra weapons" said Derek as he went back inside.

"Please have you see him I'm not sure how he stands with only skin and bones" said Darrel as he laughed it off. "Now if you want to see a real man look at me"

"I don't know something gave me the vibe of going and fight me just to get you ass kicked" added Asheel.

"First the Crowgan and now you get vibes from the next challenge" asked Lexi as Asheel nodded. "Where do you get these ideas"

"From up here" replied Asheel as he pointed at his skull.

"You were dropped on your head as a kid" as Lexi walked off to get ready for a fight.

(Twenty Minutes)

All sixteen students were in the elevator as annoying heavy metal rock music played.

"Can anybody mute this crap" whined Lea.

"What this is the awesomest elevator music of all time" said Darrel as he stared at Lea as if she was alien.

"Now it's just tasteless music talking about unimportant things" replied Derek.

"Help's get the adrenaline pumping though" was the observation from David.

"He has a point" said Stefan.

The door opened and what they saw was something else. It was a giant canyon like stadium as Leon was on top of one of the mountains. Staring at them as slid down the mountain as he got to the end and walked up to them.

"Alright then this is my personal stadium based on the Grand Canyon you've got ten minutes to hide" said Leon.

"Hide" asked Stefan?.

"Yes if I find you prepare to be knocked unconcious" Leon then closed his eyes as everybody watched him. "What are you waiting for I'm already counting" most of them ran off except Darrel who just stood their taunting Leon.

"nine minutes fifty nine seconds, ten minutes" finished Leon as he opened his eyes to see Darrel flipping him off. Darrel get's into a fighting stance "Hand to hand huh not my level of expertise but you would be surprised at what I can do"

Leon then slid forward as Darrel went to punch him but Leon grabbed the arm and elbowed him in the back. Darrel was pushed forwards by the blow. Leon then as Darrel turned around spin kicked him knocking him to the floor exactly as Darrel turned around.

"This is getting boring if you're going hand to hand do it well" said Leon as he yawned.

Darrel kipped up to his feet and once again went for a punch but Leon caught the arm again. Leon flipped him over onto his back then pushed Darrel into a sitting position and slammed his boot into his face.

"Your way to predictible" said Leon as he held Darrel by the arm.

He turned around his arm and forcefully made Darrel get to his feet. Leon then kneed him in the ribs as Darrel coughts out blood. Leon then moves back a couple steps and goes for a running kick to the temple. Darrel catches his leg under his arm pit.

"Now what are you going to do" asked Leon still clearly bored as he held himself up with one foot.

"Can you get anyless intrested in this"

"I'm not really into Men or Minors for that matter"

Darrel growled as he threw a punch to land at Leon's chin but Leon ducked under it. Leon head butted Darrel under the chin sending him up and Leon swung his leg into Darrel's back taking him to the floor. Leon grabbed Darrel by the hair but Asheel came after him from behind as he threw a fireball.

Leon flipped Darrel into it letting him take minor burns then shoving him into Asheel with a rough kick to the back.

"You see why I have my vibes" moaned Asheel as he held his back.

"I just can't hit him he's not even that fast" replied Darrel.

"So what does he have that you don't" asked Asheel.

Darrel looked at Asheel as Renee get into the fray. Renee turned her hands into claws as she went after Lance who calmly dodged a wild lunge as Renee dropped to the floor. "Cat Woman" asked Leon with an arrogant look. Renee once again pounced but Lance calmly leaped over like a frog as Renee found herself on the floor again.

"Wait" said Darrel as Renee tried to get back in the fight.

"What" talked back Renee as she eyed Leon who took a Playboy magazine from his coat and started reading it. "You can't just read that in front of students" screamed Renee.

"Whose stopping me ... you" asked Leon while laughing and flipping pages?

"All three of us at once and he doesn't stand a chance" said Darrel.

Asheel came out first with his fist coated in flames. Asheel started punching but Leon ducked under it and tripped his leg. He fallowed by kicking him in the ribs as he tried to get up. Darrel came out of nowhere with a rabid punch that Leon caught straight up. Renee came from behind as she trasforemed into a Leopard. She lunged at Leon who grabbed her by the nose and threw her feet first at Darrel's face to knock him to the floor. He held on to her and tossed her shoulder first into Asheel's ribs knocking all them to the floor.

"Come on who's next" asked Leon.

Ekho shot at Leon who ducked four of them and the fifth he crushed under his foot.

"Is that it" asked Leon once again as he started yawning.

Edgar came out next with his scythe but Leon jumped on top of the scythe with one foot.

"Nice mary go round you got here ... sorry but this is getting boring" Leon then kicked Edgar straight in the face to send him back.  
>Ekho came at him with a knife as he kicked his leg into her jaw sending her falling to the floor.<p>

Ekho throws out a smoke ball as Leon covers his eyes. Aylen sends out a multitude of clones as the first one punches him in the face. After the first hit Leon recieved in the entire fight so far as a clone kicked him in the stomach. Leon finally had enough as he back fipped out of the haze and climbed up rock.

Leon goes to the top of the mountain as he get's on one knee to observe as the clones are looking for him.

"You guys got him" said Darrel in shock.

"I was studying him ... ... ... He has very good eye sight better then my own cybernetic one" said Ekho as she pointed at it.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* "Congrats you deserve it you figured out my first power" said Leon as he smirks "My body has an overacting blood flow causing for the connection between-" Leon was cut off.

"Your eye which takes photographs would reach your brain faster making it seem like it's in slow motion" marvaled Aylen.

"Uh yes .. thanks for stealing my explanation I guess through this I can see faster then the speed of light" said Leon as he scratched his neck. "Anyways like I said to you before Darrel hand to hand isn't my specialty".

Leon then fished into his coat pocket and as he took out his hand four darts were inbetween his fingers. "Dance" said Leon as he threw the four darts at a blinding speed as it nailed Asheel into a wall in a way he couldn't get out.

"That's one out" said Leon as he took out four more in each hand and nailed Darrel to the wall literally through his palms and his jean. "A little Christish but not bad"

Leon then continues to go but most people start hiding. "I guess it's time for power two I can see into the past I know where you all are" said Leon as he threw a dart into the air and a slight sound of shock was registed as someone was nailed down.

"That was Renee and this is" said Leon but suddenly Lexi grabbed him by the back of the shirt. Leon flipped her over onto her back and then kicked her off the mountain as she rolls down to the floor.

"Smart girl power nullification while I was to busy playing around" said Leon as he cracks his knuckles. "Sadly when your as strong as me this goes off right about ... now" said Leon as he started throwing darts like crazy as he was hitting them behind rocks.

Lexi starts throwing lightning bolts at him but Leon simply dodges them. "Secret Technique: Shooting Top" read out Leon as he looked into the past. Leon then suddenly kicks at the floor to spin around as he threw an armada of darts into the air darkening the stadium as they cover the lights.

"That's .. insane" uttered Edgar as he was suddenly pinned down by the pins perfectly to not actually hurt him. "He's invincible how can you beat him"

Sophie tried to get him from behind but Leon spun around and kicked Sophie straight in the temple knocking her out. "Midget's should learn to not fight the big people" said Leon with a narcistic tone.

"Is it all over already come on I haven't even gotten done with my warm up" said Leon.

ShiAnne got up as she stared off Leon. Tanya from shot out an acid like wind but the lithe giant back flipped over the gas. It went until ShiAnne freezing her in an ice cube. Leon threw the back of a dart at Tanya's throat at a pressre point as Tanya fell to the floor.

"You've beat the rest not get ready for the main event" said Stefan as he started doing push ups.

"I don't do push up contest not since Jiei and Cley get into that fight over which Teacher is the most athletically gifted" said Leon.

Stefan started doing jumping jacks nows.

"What are you doing" asked Leon as he grabbed out his playboy magazine.

"I'm getting ready I haven't been fight for the last twenty minutes I can strain a muscle if I fight right now" complained Stefan as he continued his warm up as he ran in place on the edge of the mountain.

"You know what I'll never forgive myself if I don't take advantage of this moment" said Leon as he walked up to Stefan who was still doing his warms ups.

"You come to my school, you disrespect my students, workout in my stadium, do you know that this is" asked Leon.

"What"

"SUPER NATURAL SCHOOL BI*TCH" roared Leon as he did a Sparta Kick straight to the face as Stefan fell all the way down. Stefan though does a loop as he's falling down to get right back up.

"I bet you didn't think I could fly but nice 300 reference" said Stefan.

Leon just grabbed him by the back of the hair and punched him in the face as Stefan fell all the way down to the floor.

"All right I gues this means class is over you are all EXPELLED" said Leon.

"We're not done yet" said Derek as he, Lea, David, and Slade all came out.

"Fresh Meat what did I deserve to get this great day" said Leon sarcasticaly.

Lea came at him first as Leon ducked a powerful slash. Lea then went to lunge at him but Leon with a small dart blocked the blow. Leon then went for a right hand but Lea ducked herself. Derek came from behind with his katana but Leon sput out as Lea's long sword and Derek's katana collided. The obsidian flew into the air and got into Leon's shoulder as he rolled away.

"Charge" ordered Slade to his bull as it rammed into Leon's ribs as he goes flying away. Leon rolls through to the floor as he holds his ribs.

"Fine then if you want to play rough" said Leon as he took out more darts and started throwing like crazy.

"Eyes of Nothing" responded David as Leon suddenly started missing before he stopped completely.

"I can't see" said Leon as his eyes flicked from wall to wall but couldn't see anybody.

"Charge" ordered Slade once again as the bull rushed at Leon. Leon grabbed out a plethora of darts from his pant pockets.

"My ability to see the past has gained me a secret fighting style the Web of Shadows activate" said Leon as threw darts out like crazy. The darts all hit something and then a black web connected them to Leon's back. After three hundred webs were connected to Leon as he rised into the air on the roof.

"Through the web of shadows I can use any one web and move through it and just as quickly move to another web" said Leon as he smashes his boot into a rock and takes out a small boulder which he struggles to move.

Leon then moved down at over three hundred miles per hour with the boulder streched out. Slade managed to duck under it but he hit David straight in the ribs and he went flying falling on Lea.

"Get off me idiot" screamed Lea as she kicked him off.

_"Tres Rude (Very Rude)" _says David in french as he falls backdown away from Lea.

"I don't understand what you" saying replied Lea who was to distracted as Leon on his webs kocked her down a powerful kick.

"So let's finish with you two" said Leon as he flew through the air again. His webs consistantly helping him as Slade and Derek try to keep up with him.

Leon finally rushes in and tackes Derek to the floor with a rabid shoulder to the ribs breaking at least one of them.

"He's to fast" said Derek as he grabs something from his pocket and tosses it at Slade. "Take it *cough* it's a stun gun *cough* you got only one shot on it make it count"

Slade stare at Leon who blindly stared back at a rock.

"Down here" said Slade as Leon looked at him as Slade shout out the projectile. It caught onto Leon's arm as Slade started shocking him into submission. Leon though after a while seemed to ignore it and smirked.

"Remember now I know where you are" finished Leon as he swooped down and tacked onto Slade and pinned him to a wall. Slade started struggling but the difference in height was to much as Leon's eyes went back to full vision. He took out darts and pinned Slade into the wall.

"Game over" said Leon as he yawns.

"So were all expelled" said Darrel as Leon used all the webs to get back everysingle dart he lost. Including the one pinning the students to the ground.

"Not realy this wasn't even the actual challenge I just wanted to test you and you failed" said Leon as he grabs out a Supernatural Ancient Times magazine. "Anyways let's get some of you to the infirmary and then back to class where I will tell you your actual challenge"

They all walk out into the elevator as it goes up. "Don't tell any other students about the underground stadiums it's teachers only type of thing" finished Leon as they all walked to the infirmary.

"So can we use it" asked Stefan?

"Sure and you know what you can also use my ferrari" replied Leon sarcastically.

"Are you serious" questioned Stefan?.

"No" finished Leon as he dumped off any injured student. "Well then to get you a heads up the next challenge is all about survival"

* * *

><p>This chapter was uterally useless but I wrote it down anyways. Doesn't really continue a storyline but it was what it was a fake test.<p>

_I hope you enjoyed your vacation at the L-Parc_


	7. Planet Bound

Leon led his class into a maze of hallways before reaching a class room saying Mr. Walls on the front of it. Leon opened the door to see a chrome like room. It had various books piled including one book put on a podium. It was big and had a purple cover as the letters were written in Crimson Red.

"What's that" asked Darrel.

"It's a special book" replied Leon as most of the class shuffled in including all who were injured in the previous chapter.

"You mean the bible sorry to break it to you .. it isn't special" answered Darrel.

"No it isn't a bible if you ever truly earn the rank of Super Hero or Super Villain I will allow you to know what it's about"

"Alright then so you said you had a challenge for us" asked Sophie.

"Yes I do have I challenge for you midget" joked Leon.

"I'm not a midget" yelled back Sophie!

"Alright then let's be serious here your challenge is survival based tomarrow you will be blasted into outer space to the planet Dexoru, eleven established tribes live there" said Leon.

"So what do we have to do" asked Sophie.

"You will be put into groups of four and have to survive on this planet for six days you can quit by using your teleportation rock if you quit your whole team loses aswell" said Leon. "There is a special phrase to activate the rock"

"And that is .." asked Lexi waiting for the response.

"Leon is the Awesomest and I will under oath to my beliefs pay him fifty bucks cash" finished Leon with a smirk. "And I'm serious if you don't pay the money I'll put you on saturn and if you don't know" Leon finished it on a dark tone "You die in Saturn like instantly I don't care who you are your dead at the end of that"

"How bad could leaving on a foreign planet possibly be" asked Sophie trying to convince herself that it was alright.

"Have you ever watched Paranormal Activity" asked Leon?

"No" replied Sophie.

"Well you should it's a good movie"

"That's it"

Leon just glares at her as he put's out a list.

"Alright the groups are first Asheel, Stefan, Lexi, and ShiAnne" said Leon as Lexi whined about it while everybody else seemed to be okay with it.

"Edgar, Renee, Darrek, and Ekho" said Leon as group two had no problems with their group it seemed.

"Group three Tomas, Slade, Tanya, and Aylen" Slade was stoic but clearly wasn't to happy neither was Tanya. Aylen was ectastic while Tomas let out a small smile.

"That leaves Lea, David, Sophie, and Derek as group four" finished Leon.

"What" cried Sophie in shock.

"Can we trade here for somebody else" asked Lea as she stared down at Sophie.

"I guess if that person wants to change" said Leon.

"Midget out Slade get over here" ordered Lea as Sophie jumped for joy while Slade walked over with a slight smile.

"Alright then as I was saying for tomarrow pack clothes, food, and any thing that you believe can help you live" said Leon. "But until then you have history class everybody take out the text book under your desk"

Darrel looked under his desk but nothing was there. "Where is the book" asked Darrel.

"Just put you hand out under the desk and you will find it" Leon ranted as Asheel was the first to do it and a book appeared in his hand. After a couple seconds everybody had a book on their respective desk.

"Alright open to section one The Three Civilization's" said Leon.

On the cover was three pictures one was of an average sized african male in rags with numerous cuts and holding a spear. The african had black crusty hair that reached the middle of his back.

"That is Marowak he was the founder of the Marowak Civilization. Under his lead he colonized most of Africa and some parts of Australia." said Leonzce as if he was remembering something. "He was one of the first people alive he created the Marowak Tribe his one fault was he loved to fight he was eventually killed during the siege of Southern New Zealend"

"I've never heard of this before" said Aylen.

"Of course you don't only someone who was there could tell you the truth or an Ancient History teacher like myself" said Leon as he pointed a bony hand at himself.

"Was he strong" asked Asheel.

"He was stronger then anybody else in Africa, Australia, and New Zealend you have to be tough as nails to get to that point" pointed out Leon. "Like I said his one fault was his love of fighting he had gotten his leg cut the day before the siege and he got a virus into his enhanced immune system"

"Marowak killed over nine hundred before subcoming to the injury" uttered Leon sadly it seemed.

The second picture was of an asian male he was wearing a long robe he was shorter then the first at 5 ft 4 with glowing green eyes. His robe was a navy blue and he had a bow and arrow strapped to his back. He like Marowak had black hair but Khan's was short.

"Khan was the second to create his own civilization with help from Marowak who lent him his soldier's Khan colonised Asia" said Leon. "Khan taught the Marowak soldiers how to use stuff like poison plus how to use an archery bow"

"Khan though like Marowak had a fault he had no knowledge of hand to hand fighting" said Leon.

"What didn't like all marital arts come from Asia" said Stefan stereotyping it up.

"First of all no not all martial arts comes from Asia second of all the main martial arts of that time was made after his death called Khan Wak" said Leon. "Khan was gravely injured in a hand to hand fight with both his legs broken he fled to the mountains where he played General for the rest of his life."

"Khan died after Marowak was killed due to a mass assault from thousands of small tribes Khan never stood a chance he was to busy planning Marowak's grave ceremony" Leon spat out bad tempered. "Any questions"

"I've never heard of him either" said Aylen.

"These are books are not given to the general public this is the one and only testament of facts from the leader of the third empire" said Leonzce.

The third one was taller then the other two at six and a half feet. Silky blond hair flowed down his face as he hand two hooked blade in his hands. He was wearing gold gauntlet's on his hands. He had a long robe covering his back had animal hide pants which was brown. He was massive physically with muscle dotting his entire body.

"The last one never left a name to be known. He conquered all of Europe possibly the strongest of the three he lived in virtual solitude he believed he had no use for soldiers to fight his battles" said Leon. "The only people that lived with his was his woman their two children and a weapon's maker"

"He sounds bad ass" said Darrel.

"Oh he was conquer all of Europe by yourself your tougher then nails" said Leon. "Anyways after the death of the only two people who kept contact with Marowak and Khan he left in a boat with his family leaving the Weapon's Maker to control his empire" Leon fallowed matter of factly "He was never heard of or seen again"

"What do you mean he had to go somewhere" said Darrel.

"Nobody knows the true story some believe he ascended to become a god other's believe he did suicide with his family after the loss of his two only friends"

Lea was quick to insult "What a whiny little bitch he had the whole world in his hands and he dropped it because his freinds died how pathetic"

"You won't believe the freindship that comes from attending boring meetings over boundaries" Leon muttered sarcastically. "I have no reason why Leon left but those were the first three leaders of human civilizations"

"Wait his name was Leon" asked Lexi speaking up as she pointed at the book which had no name.

"Accident sorry anyways let's wrap this up since our fight took almost all the class time" said Leon as he pointed at the watch which said two o'clock. "I have a date to get ready for unlike you losers so take the rest of the class off" Leon adjusted his collar while simultaneously pushing people through the door.

Leon slammed the door as everybody was gone.

Aylen had the book hidden behind her unlike everybody else who left it in the class room. They all split into groups as Aylen walked into the Smoothie Shop on campus.

The smoothie shop had only two employees and several other students with different schedules were already their. Aylen,Tomas, Sophie, and Tanya all sat down on a circular table after they ordered.

"I don't know what I'm even doing in the geek corner" said Tanya with an annoying sigh.

"Whatever look at this" said Aylen as she pointed at the picture of the third civilization leader. She then put out a picture of Leon right next to him. "They look like twins"

"So" asked Tanya while sipping on her smoothie.

"How can they look so a like" said Aylen pointing it out. "They have the same hair color, same height, same eyes, the only difference between them is the clothes"

"And you know a 100 pounds of muscle" sarcastically added Tanya. "I really don't care he's hot thats enough to have him good in my book"

"But how" asked Aylen.

"He's not fat, he has a cool and composed personality, foreign, and has a good sense of fashion" Tanya said it like it was the most obvious thing on earth.

"No, I mean how they can be the same person"

"They're not the same person" Tanya tried to close the book but Aylen held it open. "Come on help me here" Tanya said to Sophie and Tomas.

"They do look very alike but as far as I know it's almost impossible to exist for over an eon" said Tomas as he stared at the papers.

"He could be an immortal" questioned Sophie.

"No he seems younger then he was in the other picture add to that he had his baby picture on his desk" marveled Aylen.

"Look their's something more important then that were going to another planet tomarrow and so I'll see you later" Tanya left right after that.

"She has a point I think we should get ready we can talk about this later" said Tomas as he went to walk when a bill was thrust in his hands.

"Your girlfriend never payed" said the waiter obviously annoyed.

"She's not his girlfriend" replied Aylen for Tomas.

"Well has the man of this table he should pay the bill" snorted the waiter as Tomas took out some cash from his pocket and handed it over.

Another group wasn't in anything similar to a smoothie shop. With weapons piling up to the rafters of the big building it wasn't hard to guess what type of shop it was.

Lea was playing hardball with the guy at the register. With a big gut showing in his white workout shirt. He was wearing silver camo pants and had a gun in a holster.

"There's no way obsidian cost six bucks a shard" said Lea.

"That's the price and I'm not going down" said the cashier.

"Are you sure there's nothing that can change your mind" replied Lea seductively as she put her knee on the cashier desk.

"Well thier is a small problem in the back room if you catch my drift" winked the cashier as he walked to it opening the door. Lea kicked him in the back sending him flying into the back room. He tried getting up but Lea kicked him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

"Stupid pig" laughed Lea as she closed the door. She broke open the cash register some eight hundred in their as she pocketed it. She took the obsidian and told Slade who was spotting her from an air duct to leave.

The other people looking to buy quickly shoved things in thier pockets and ran off. Lea calmly walked through the door with Slade behind her seconds later.

Outside were Derek and David with a bag filled with cash.

"So you guys managed to rob the bank without being seen in five minutes" questioned Lea.

"Not really they noticed so David decided to hit him in the face with a lead pipe" said Derek as David showed a lead pipe in his hand.

"Why did you use a lead pipe don't you have that big needle" asked Slade.

"I wanted to knock him out not stab him to death" replied David as he threw the pipe on the floor.

"Whatever" said Lea as she put on two fingerless gloves that reached her elbow. "Alright then tonight we're going to get much more then just this"

"I don't think we should" replied David.

"Why's that frenchie" spat out Lea.

"We have to go to another planet in just" said David before looking for a clock. "Eleven Hours I don't think getting caught in a crime would be the smartest why to prepare that"

"He has a point we can always just rob that planet" said Slade who seemed to have dollar signs in his eyes.

"Fine then you men can wimp let a girl show you how it's done wimps" said Lea as she walked away.

"Something tells me she's mad" said David.

"Yes she is" said Derek as the three go walking back to the campus.

(Six Hours Later)

A students was skating on campus. The student had red hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a knee pad over them and a black shirt. As he went to turn a corner a student in a black hood elbowed him in the face knocking him down.

"What the hell" screamed the student as he held his bloody nose. The student tried to get up but the hooded one nailed him with the skate board to the head.

"You shouldn't be out after dark you never known what you can end up seeing" said the hooded one as he stomped on the others throat. "Don't you worry" He continued kicking the kid in the ribs as the kid was coughing out blood.

"Please stop" begged the student.

"That would be no fun" remarked the hooded one as he kneed him in the head knocking him out cold. The hooded one picked him up over his shoulder and dumped him in a bush. "You were no fun anyways"

A student was watching in shock as the hooded one turned around. The hooded one walked forward towards the other student who was paralysed by fear. The hooded one walked right past him and away as the student didn't move a muscle.

The student ran off to the school building when he was sure the hooded one was gone.

* * *

><p>This chapter was just odd for me I couldn't get any ideas on what to write for it. So this is what came out it seems.<p> 


	8. Authors Note

I'll keep this as short as possible let me just stress one thing. I did not abandon or quit on this story. I was trying to get one or two chapters out by this time but I was stopped by the evil of finals. Anyways my school ends early compared to most schools where I live for summer. As such I'm going to a camp to expand on my budding Ameature Boxing career. Anyways thier's no computer except one at this camp and I have to move over around two states to get thier. So obviously I won't be able to update.

So anyways sorry I hope to have the next chapter up by the next two weeks.


End file.
